


Out Of Time

by Miraculous_Lover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lover/pseuds/Miraculous_Lover
Summary: Marinette finds herself in an unexpected (but not unwanted ;>) situation with Chat Noir while sketching designs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting some writer's block for my other story, (Truth Seeking, check it out if you haven't already ;>) so I decided to post another already finished story full of fluff. Enjoy! <3

**Marinette’s POV - Trocadéro Garden**

Marinette was sitting in a swarm of people who were walking and talking. As usual, she was trying to find some inspiration for her next design. “Hmm, you think I’ve used up all the inspiration this garden gave me, Tikki?” Marinette asked, tearing up a page in her sketch pad that had a loosely drawn sketch of a dress cardigan on it.

“I think most of your inspiration comes from your mind, not the garden itself,” Tikki told her open-mindedly. “Just think about something that inspires you, and build from that.” She continued to search for ideas in her brain, still unable to sketch a creation.

“Hey, Marinette-”

Marinette yelped in surprise, causing her to toss her sketch pad in the air and fall to Cat Noir’s feet. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice him behind her. “... Cat, you scared me!” She stomped, standing up to grab her designs.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were so distracted.” He apologized, giving her an innocent ‘sorry’ smile. “I was just cruising around town on patrol and happened to notice you, so I thought I’d say hi.” He picked up her sketch pad for her and glanced at a few pages.

“It’s fine. Sorry for flipping out, I just can’t come up with anything else to draw for my next project.” She replied, looking stumped. He shut the book and gave it back to Marinette. “Thank you.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something princess, by the look of those designs. You should be puuroud.” Cat Noir winked, telling his usual witty joke and leaning on his baton.

Marinette looked at the shiny green paw print on his stick glowing up at her. “That's it! I’ll make a Cat Noir inspired design!” She quickly sat back down and started drawing some basic sketches of some clothing and accessories, like hats and dresses, or purses. He sat down with her, inspecting her designs as she pondered in his direction. “Do you mind if you come with me to my house, so I can get some more inspiration from your suit?” He agreed and unexpectedly carried her all the way to her balcony and into her bedroom.  
  
  


\---

**Marinette’s Bedroom**

“So what are you thinking about making? A beret, a dress, some cat ears?” He emphasized wiggling his ears for effect.

“Actually, I want to make a purse. I’ve only ever had this one and it’d be cool to make a new one. Especially for..” She paused for a millisecond trying to come up with a viable excuse. Originally she was gonna say Tikki, but he couldn’t know that. “Uhh, my things. To put my things in.” She nodded nervously and sat down at her desk to bring out some supplies.

“Sounds purrfect. I’ll be glad to lend you a hand if you want me to?” Cat came up behind her chair, she was looking at some zippers and trimming them to sufficient lengths.

“Of course! Could you grab some needles and patch fabrics from that drawer there?”

“Sure thing, princess.” He opened the drawer to find it cluttered with buttons, needles, fabrics, and other designing necessities. “So how many should I grab? Is there any specific-” He turned to show her all the fabrics he had in his hand, only to be surprised to see that he was right in her face, merely centimeters away from hers.

She bit her lip, unable to move from their state of awkwardness, “I… umm- uhh” And gazed at his beautiful green eyes like a deer caught in headlights. She didn’t know what to do, as the silence felt too peaceful to let go of. 

Cat Noir made the first move and brushed his lips against hers, cupping his hands around her face gently. Marinette didn’t resist, her eyes lingering on his lips a bit longer than she intended on. He slowly pulled away and looked into her gorgeous bluebell eyes one last time. “I’m… uhh sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, I shouldn’t have done that.” He blurted looking away for a second to catch his breath.

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. It’s okay! I- it was good, No I mean umm…” She shook her head to rid her mind from thoughts of kissing Cat Noir again. 

“You mean it was purrty pawsome?” He winked.

“What? No, well... Maybe.” Pink tints of blush spread across Marinette’s cheeks.

She had to admit though. 

Cat’s lips felt so soft against hers, and it just felt... right.

His ring started beeping marking his exit perfectly. “Sorry princess looks like we’re out of time. Maybe we could do this again sometime. Not- the uhh kissing part, the designing was fun. W-Well unless you want to kiss again.” He rubbed his neck, a bit flustered. “Umm, I’m gonna go now.” He pointed out the window.

She giggled, seeing him out with a wave. Tikki came out of hiding once she was sure Cat Noir wasn’t coming back. “Wow, Marinette. I thought Cat Noir was ‘just your partner.’ What made you change your mind?”

“Tikki. I didn’t change my mind… he kissed me!” she denied.

“Ya, but you kissed him back. Or was I imagining that blush on your face?”

“Maybe I just… had second thoughts.” Marinette plopped on her bed, curling up into a ball of comfort. 

"Mhmm, yeah okay. If that's what you want to call it, sure Marinette." Tikki furrowed a brow.

Marinette suddenly sat up. "Wait… what is 'out of time' supposed to mean? D-Did Cat… like it too?" She squeaked, screaming into her pillow.

“Well, I guess so. Maybe you should get some rest now huh?” Tikki crossed her little arms and curled up on Marinette’s pillow to sleep as well.

“I think I’m gonna start working on that purse tomorrow.” Marinette thought aloud and peeked one of her eyes open to see if Tikki was gonna say anything.

“I can only imagine the sudden motivation.” Tikki chuckled, Marinette following. And just like that, she fell asleep. How had Cat Noir climbed his way into her heart, and she hadn't even noticed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes on a date with Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is from a while back so there's a lot more dialogue than there is narration or thoughts. (I'd hope my writing has gotten better since then) Enjoy anyway!<3

**Adrien's POV - Adrien’s Bedroom**

"I _still_ can’t believe I kissed Marinette, Plagg," Adrien confessed, admiring the ceiling.

"Me neither, kid, me neither." Plagg was nibbling on _his_ love, Camembert as per usual.

"I don't know what got into me, I just… when I saw her eyes, oh they were _beautiful_ and her lips, they felt so soft against mine and-" His admiration of Marinette was interrupted by Plagg.

" _Ewh_ , you don't have to go into detail. Let me eat my cheese in peace." Plagg groaned in disgust.

"The point is I like Marinette. I know we only kissed yesterday but, I’ve known her for years! She had to have felt a connection too, why else would she have kissed me back, right?" He asked rhetorically.

"Really, Adrien? First, it's Ladybug, then it's Kagami, and now it's Marinette? Are you ever gonna make up your mind kid?" 

"I mean it this time though, I was just trying to get over Ladybug with Kagami, and I don't really have a chance with Ladybug since she says she likes someone else, then there’s the fact that we can't know each other’s identities. With Marinette though, I can talk to her about almost anything, and plus she seems to also like me.”

“So you’ve finally figured it out? You must feel so dumb after how obvious it was.” Plagg cackled.

“What are you talking about, so Marinette _does_ have a crush on Cat Noir?” Adrien seemed in awe at this piece of information.

“Are you serious- ugh forget it. To think I assumed you were smart for once. So, are you gonna ask her to go on a date or what?” Plagg rolled his eyes, disappointed that his owner hadn’t grown out of his oblivious ways.

“I can’t, Plagg what if we start dating and it’s all over the news? Especially because she probably tells Alya everything. Knowing her, Alya would post it on her blog as soon as she knew. Hawk Moth is bound to find out and use it to his advantage. I can’t risk putting Marinette or her family in danger like that.”

“Well simple solution, you just ask Marinette to ask her friend to keep it a secret, how hard can it be for you humans to keep your mouth shut?”

“I guess you’re right.. it shouldn’t be a problem asking Marinette this favor. She’s always so considerate, I’m sure she’ll understand. Thanks, Plagg.”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you’re planning on going over there right now? I was gonna take a nap.” Plagg grunted, snuggling up to his cheese.

“Guess it’s gonna have to wait then." Adrien shrugged and transformed while wearing a cheeky grin. 

\---

**Meanwhile with Marinette**

“Can you make the inside fabric comfy?” Tikki asked while Marinette was choosing some fabrics.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fully Tikki-approved,” Marinette replied, wearing a bright smile.

“Thank you Marinette, sometimes I like taking a nap when you’re in class. I even sneak a cookie in from time to time.” She admitted, chuckling.

“No wonder I find crumbs in there. I’m just glad you don’t like _Camembert_.” Marinette teased while making a smelly gesture.

“At least I eat something normal, All Plagg eats is cheese. I mean I’d understand if it was normal cheese but Camembert? Ugh and I swear if that stinky sock calls me “ _Sugarcube_ ” one more time I’m gonna explode!” Tikki scowled.

“Oh, so that’s where Cat Noir gets his flirtatious personality.” Marinette chuckled. Just as Marinette was about to continue the purse, she heard a knock on the trap door.

“Speak of the devil.” Tikki giggled while hiding.

“Oh hey Cat, what are you doing here?” Marinette gently opened her balcony trapdoor.

“I thought I would take you up on my offer from yesterday. You know the one where I help you design and stuff?” Cat asked coyly as she led him into her bedroom.

“Oh… You mean like a-a date?” She blinked in surprise, cheeks suddenly turning pink.

“Only if you want it to be, we could just hang out as friends… if you don’t feel that way-”

“Y-Yes! I would love to go on a date with you.” Marinette burst out, unable to stop smiling.

“Really? Oh thank goodness, I thought I’d be making it awkward if I asked.” He took a breath of relief.

“Awh, was my kitty afraid I was gonna say no?” 

“Maybe just a little. Hehe,” Cat Noir blushed slightly. He found it hard to believe Marinette actually had feelings for someone like Cat Noir, had she not gotten over him since the time she confessed her feelings for him? “I just thought, well you’re a beautiful girl, Marinette I’m sure there’s plenty of other guys who would like to date someone as great as you.” 

“Wow that’s- I… Thank you Cat, that's very flattering.” Marinette suddenly felt self-conscious and simpered. “Anyway... Uh, I kind of started our date without you. I was actually just about to finish sewing the hems of the inside of my purse together so I could go to the craft store and pick out some leather for the outside of the purse.”

“Oh, okay. How can I help?” Cat Noir asked, unsure of what to do.

“Let’s see… Oh! I know you can sketch out some ideas for what to put on the outside. I was thinking of like a paw print or ooh, maybe a little black cat, Oh wait we could put a cat and then two paw prints on the sides! Hold on, let me get some inspiration from Pinterest really quickly.” Cat looked at Marinette as she pulled out her phone, mesmerized by how excited she was getting to make this purse.

“I thought I was the one sketching, or did you decide to leave me empty-handed?” Cat Noir teased her.

“Don’t worry kitten, you’ll get your paws on something soon, I just need to make sure you know what you’re doing. You can make a simple drawing, right?” Marinette raised a brow, teasing him right back.

“Of course, I mean I’m more of a _musical_ artist than an _actual_ artist but how hard can it actually be, am I right?” 

“You’d be surprised Cat Noir.” She laughed. Marinette began finishing what was left to sew, while also criticizing Cat on his drawing skills. Once finally finishing the inside of the purse, they took a trip to the craft store to get some items for the rest of the purse.

\---

**The Craft Store - Cat Noir’s POV**

“I think we need to find some black leathers since the cat is gonna be green, I want it to really _pop_ against the background, ya know?” She clarified as they strolled around the fabric isles together. She looked so comfortable in this place, and _him_? He barely could tell the difference between all these leather fabrics and she chose them out like it was nothing. 

“Cat? _Cat._ Cat Noir? Is something wrong? Oh no, do I have something in my hair!?” Marinette looked around nervously as she tried plucking a ghost object from her hair.

 _Oh no_ ... was he staring? Awh Camembert he _was_!

“What? Oh, no, no. Don’t worry your hair looks as beautiful as ever, I.. was just umm-” What possible excuse could he have for staring into those mesmerizing, deep, _beautiful_ bluebell eyes for too long? Maybe he could say that she-

“Oh, I see what this is! You’re trying to be flirty with your _eyes_. Well listen here tomcat, I know we’ve known each other for almost 3 years now, but you’re not getting _another_ kiss out of me that easily. Let’s just have a few dates and see where this goes... okay?” Marinette looked up at him and pointed up at his face, a bit demanding. Well, at least now he didn’t have to worry about making an excuse as to why he was _staring_ at her.

Hold on. Did she just say she wanted to have a few more dates with him? As in.. more than one? She really liked him just as much as he liked her? Cat Noir couldn’t contain his camembert-eating grin, as his heart began to beat faster for her. Plagg was right, he really did have a chance with her!

“Cat... why are you grinning like _that_?” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

“Oh, nothing. I just realized, while we’re on this date looking for fabric materials, how much I like spending time with you.” Chat Noir gave her the most affectionate smile, making eye contact with her. He could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn pink and chuckled at how adorable she looked. “Oh, that reminds me! Shouldn’t we also be looking for some accent grays to go on the linings of the purse?” He had a little bit of an idea on what clashes, what matches, and all that since his dad has worked with a bunch of designs for his company.

“Uh- Oh yeah! I almost forgot about those, let’s go find some!” Marinette grabbed his wrist and dragged him along with her to the other side of the shelves, where the darker colors were. They continued looking for a few fabrics until _finally_ finding the perfect ones. After that, they went back to the bakery and ate some delicious macaroons, and continued making her Cat Noir-inspired purse. What a lovely night it was for the two teens to end off their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tempted to just release the last two episodes right now as well, but I think I'll hold off on that for now. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Cat Noir hit it off and have been dating for a month now, let's see how it goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

**Marinette’s POV - 1 Month Later**

“Yes! I win, _ again _ .”

“Oh, c’mon! This isn’t fair, you’re cheating.” Cat Noir and Marinette were in her living room playing Ultimate Mecha Strike for the seventh time that week.

“You need to step up your game kitten, I beat you six times this week. I’m so much better than you that it could be mistaken for cheating.” Marinette boasted.

“No need to rub it in. I get it, you’re better than me at this game...” Cat pouted, putting his controller down.

“I’m just teasing you kitty, I can go easy on you if you’d like.”

“I don’t want pity. You know what  _ would _ make me feel better though, princess?” He looked up from staring at the floor to make eye contact with her.

“W-What would that be, Cat?” Marinette already felt her cheeks heating up.

“Cuddles.” Cat’s voice was barely above a whisper, with a bubbly smile to go with it.

Oh, the way he looked at her with his gorgeous green eyes made Marinette’s heart skip a beat, and butterflies flutter in her stomach, although she urgently tried to keep calm so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself as she did in previous weeks in front of him. “You know it’s really hard to say no when you look at me like that.”

“Well, there’s no point in being charming if I don’t use it to my advantage.”

“Touch é .” Marinette crossed her arms. “You can get ready for bed and take care of your kwami in the guest bathroom. Don’t forget to knock when you’re done."

“Thanks, I’m glad your parents are okay with me staying here once in a while.” 

“Actually… I- I don’t exactly know how to tell them I have a boyfriend yet. I ask Alya to cover for you, so technically I’m having a sleepover with her.” She stammered. 

"It’s already been a month!?" Cat Noir exclaimed, "How have they  _ not _ noticed all this?" Cat nonchalantly asked, flexing his arms dramatically. 

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Cat Noir." Marinette rolled her eyes and exchanged kisses on the cheek before she went up to her room to get ready for bed.

\---

**Marinette’s Bedroom**

“I’m surprised your parents don’t know you’re with Cat Noir yet. I thought they’d eventually run into him or something.” Tikki wondered.

“I specifically ask for them to give us some space when I have company, not just Cat Noir. You know how they can be sometimes, and besides, It’s not like he spends the night  _ all _ the time. Just every once in a while. I’m just surprised my parents actually listened and stayed away.” Marinette explained, walking over to her desk.

“Can I sleep in the purse you made again? You barely ever wear it but it’s so much more comfortable than your regular one.”

“Of course, Tikki. Sorry, none of my outfits go with it, but I just started to make a matching dress so I can wear it out one day.”

“Awesome! Good night, Mari.” Tikki squeaked.

“Good night, Tikki.” Marinette gently placed her kwami in the purse making sure that it’s hidden nicely, then cleaned off her desk while waiting for Cat.

“Can I come in?” Cat Noir knocked.

“Hold on, give me one second.” Marinette quickly climbed up to her bed and closed her eyes. “Okay, you can come in now!” She called for him.

Adrien or rather to Marinette, ‘Cat Noir’ was now in her bed snuggled up with her chatting about cheese. “I’m telling you Marinette, I have to deal with camembert every single day, maybe I can’t stand it because I live in a very posh family, but it stinks up my whole room. He puts cheese  _ under my pillow, _ Marinette.” He emphasized.

“Hey, you’re lucky I don’t put them in your drawers anymore.” Plagg retorted.

“Wow, you have an… interesting relationship with your kwami.” Over the course of their relationship, Cat had told her about his kwami and its abilities. Although she already knew about Plagg and the miraculous abilities, she acted surprised when she met him for the "first" time.  _ “I am kind of glad I got Tikki now, I’m not sure I would have been able to deal with Plagg and his antics.” _ Marinette chuckled to herself. “Yea, Plagg may be cute, but wow, does he ever wash himself?”

“Trust me, I’ve tried that plenty of times, at this point I've gotten used to the smell.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“At least now I can endure the smell with you.” She replied encouragingly.

“You smell great, princess I’m sure that will cancel his stinky cheese out.”

“That’s kind of a weird thing to compliment me on but I’ll take it.”

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t found out my identity by now. The cheese smell is  _ nasty _ . If you took a big sniff at my civilian self I’m sure you’d be able to tell it was me.” Cat Noir chuckled.

"Can we talk about something else now? We can’t talk about cheese forever."

"Why not? You'd be helping this sweet innocent kwami fall asleep to lullabies." Plagg beamed, giving Marinette his best cute cat eyes.

"Plagg, you stinky sock. Just go to sleep already, would you?" Plagg snickered, going back to sleep next to Adrien. "So what did you tell Alya, about y’know dating me?”

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about her any time soon kitty. Obviously, I can’t hide the fact that I’m dating someone from my best friend, so I just didn’t tell her  _ who _ I was dating.”

“Hold on, but wouldn’t she be curious?" He realized how that must have sounded seeing as  _ Cat Noir _ didn’t know much about the blogger, and quickly mended his words. "I mean- from what you’ve told me about her, she seems like a very persistent girl.”

“Yea I figured the same thing, so I told her you don’t want anybody knowing yet. Which is technically true, either way, she bought it.” Marinette reassured him.

“I really don’t deserve such a great girl. You’re smart, talented, funny, and beautiful, there’s nothing more I could want. If it weren’t for your sake, I would have bragged all about how amazing you are, Marinette.” He hugged her tighter to his chest, giving them both warm, fuzzy feelings inside.

“I know, Cat, it’s one of the many things I love about you.” She looked up to face him, eyes still closed, and pressed a kiss on his lips. Cat Noir and Marinette talked for a little while more until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

\---

**Adrien’s POV - The Next Day**

Adrien stared at Marinette while she was still comprehending what she saw. “I- You… you didn’t let me finish my sentence, Marinette.” He was panicked and the fact that it was morning only made the situation worse.

“I- I… I’ve been dating, Adrien Agreste for a month!?” Marinette squealed, bug-eyed. “Cat Noir is... You’re-  _ What? _ ” She had goosebumps all over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien find out each other's identities, and they start "officially" dating. (As civilians of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this out, right as January is ending. I think this story definitely gave me a creativity boost. Enjoy! <3

**Adrien’s POV - Flashback (Literally like 10 minutes ago)**

Cat Noir and Marinette were awake talking to each other before planning on getting out of bed. They were still hugging, so Marinette couldn’t see his face. They were talking about how they met since it had already been a month. “Well actually, I had a conversation with my kwami a while ago about our first kiss. The only reason I had the courage to ask you out was because of him.”

“I guess we have Plagg to thank then.” Marinette giggled.

“Your welcome, love bugs.” Plagg sang.

“Plagg also told me that, before we started dating you were apparently crushing on A-”

“What! Who told him I had a crush on-" She furrowed her brows, and stopped hugging Cat to look up at him only to suddenly have her mouth hanging agape, surprised to see a familiar face. "A-Adrien!?"

**\---**

“I was gonna say you apparently had a crush on a-certain-cat. You know, me? I guess you didn't like the pun...” Adrien let out a nervous chuckle.

“You’re joking. I thought you were gonna say Adrien!”

“W-What? Why in the world would I say my own name? I’m basically telling you my identity if I said that!” Adrien sputtered.

“Yea, yea I’m realizing that now…” She smiled awkwardly. “In my defense, I didn’t know you were Adrien at the time. I thought you were gonna tease me about having a crush on a famous model or something, That’s also something you would definitely do.”

“Yep, that does sound like something I’d do. Wait, you had a crush on me, like Adrien?”

“Hehe, guess I.. fell for you twice.” Marinette realized with a smile.

“At least I know you like me twice as much now.” Adrien winked.

“You- Okay I wish I had time to process everything but sadly we don’t. If we don’t get up now, we are gonna be late to school.” Marinette insisted, taking the blankets off of them.

“Fine. I’m getting up, princess. Only for you.” The couple hauled themselves out of bed and got ready for school as quickly as they could.

\---

**After Class**

“Girl, Why were you guys so late? And why did you and Adrien come in together?”

“Yeah about that.. well remember when I mentioned that I have a boyfriend?”

“Yes, every time we talk?” Alya rolled her eyes. “Oh my gosh. You’re dating Adrien! How come I didn’t know about this sooner?” She stomped, walking over to the boys. “Excuse me, Adrien Agreste!” 

“Huh? Oh, hey Alya-”

“Don’t ‘hey Alya’ me! How come you and Marinette have been dating for a month and you decided  _ not _ to tell us? Huh, any particular reason?” Alya demanded.

“Wait, you guys are dating? Dude! That's rad, why didn’t you tell me?” Nino exclaimed, bumping their shoulders together. 

“What? Oh umm- because,” Adrien hesitated, unsure of how to respond while Marinette silently stood behind them holding in her smile. Man if only she told him sooner he wouldn’t have to make up an excuse. Frantically, Adrien said the first thing that came to his head. “I didn’t want you guys to m-make fun of me for.. Uhh- for not figuring out that Marinette had a crush on me sooner! Ya haha.”

“I guess I would have teased you for that. Fine whatever.” Alya agreed. “Go do whatever it is you two do now that you’re boyfriend and girlfriend. If you want you can join Nino and me next week at Andre’s Ice Cream. Maybe as a… double date.” Alya greeted them goodbye as she left with Nino towards the movies.

“That sounds fun! Wanna go, you know like a double date?” Adrien asked his girlfriend energetically. Huh.. He never thought he’d use that word in his civilian form but here he is, and oh how he loved calling her  _ his _ .

“A real date? Yes! I mean not that our video game dates weren’t fun! It's just, we could use some air, you know?"

"Yea, I get it, your parent's house can get a little crowded sometimes. Speaking of your parents you should tell them I’m your boyfriend, now that we told Alya and Nino too."

"Really, you think so? But how, what if they get mad or worse, they get too excited."

"Your parents are so nice, I'm sure they'll be happy for us."

“Your right. Let’s go tell them!” Marinette grabbed his hand and they walked back to her home, while they talked. Adrien enjoyed every last bit of it, down to the sarcastic comments to the nervous laughs.

\---

**Marinette’s POV - Her Bedroom**

“Phew, I’m glad we got that out of the way.” Marinette sighed, swiping a hand over her forehead for effect.

“What do you mean? Your parents were ecstatic, you had nothing to worry about.” Adrien looked at her shocked.

“That’s  _ exactly _ why I was worried, next thing you know they’ll be popping up here every few minutes. I love my parents, but they get too involved sometimes.” She thought back to when her dad thought she and Cat Noir were dating, or when her parents kept trying to eavesdrop when Adrien was over practicing for a gaming tournament. 

“Haha, yea like when you had a crush on Cat Noir and confessed your love for me. Your dad specifically was very… pushy.”

“Ugh, I didn’t have a crush on you, it was just an excuse… for things!” Marinette blurted.

“Yeah huh? Well if it was the first  _ excuse _ at the top of your head, there must be some truth to it, don’t you think?” Adrien gave her a sly smirk.

“You- What, No! Maybe... Ugh whatever, dumb cat.” She grumbled while crossing her arms and facing the other direction.

“Awh come on, I’m your dumb cat though right?” Adrien teased her a bit more before she switched the subject.

“Yea... I mean you’re very annoying sometimes, but I’m glad you are my kitty. At Least I know you in your civilian form.” Marinette was still quite surprised he was Adrien, but she could at least manage now.

“Imagine if it was just some random old guy.” He chuckled.

“Ugh gosh, why would you say something like that?” Marinette hissed, shaking her head and facepalming. “Can you just help me finish the dress I made to match with my purse? If you want we can make some pastries?” She rolled her eyes.

“You know my  _ sweet _ spot don’t you m’lady?” Adrien smiled mischievously.

“M-M’lady? Th-that’s a new one. It’s cute.” Marinette paused nervously, unsure how to respond.

“Oh, yea! You remind me of someone, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I started using that nickname on you instead. You are my lady now after all.”

_ “We need to talk about that later…”  _ Marinette thought intently. “That sounds great!” 

Once they finished chit-chatting she led him to the bakery where they started making cookies. The perfect way to tell him she was Ladybug, right?

“Hold on I’ll be right back, Adrien I’m just gonna go use the bathroom quickly.” Marinette left to talk to her kwami about what she was thinking of doing.

“Tikki. I’m sure you know what I’m planning already, but I just want to make sure you’re okay with it, are you?”

“Marinette, it’s your decision, but now that you know Chat’s identity, there shouldn’t be a problem with telling him yours.” The kwami reassured her. It was a last-minute decision to tell Adrien, but she trusted him with her secret. Tikki gave her Charge a bright smile then hid again once Marinette went back to the bakery. 

She broke the ice by talking about kwami’s first. “So… you know how your kwami has a… a love for cheese?”

“Of course, if anything he’s obsessed with it. How could I forget?” Adrien laughed.

“Well I thought that maybe we could make cookies for- for my kwami too… sweets are  _ her _ favorite treat.” She hesitated, rolling out the dough while waiting for a response.

“Your kwami? OH, you mean since you're Multimouse right?” Marinette inwardly facepalmed. How did she end up with such an oblivious boy?

“No. No, I mean I’m not allowed to use that miraculous anymore since Hawk Moth knows my identity. Plus, I don’t think I’d need to feed Mullo if I only used her once. W-What I’m trying to say is the cookies are for... Tikki.” She tried easing her way into telling him.

“Wait isn’t Tikki… Ladybug’s kwami? The only possible way you could know Tikki’s name is- if you're her owner…" Adrien slowly put the pieces together. "So if you’re Tikki’s owner, that must mean that…” Adrien looked at Marinette surprised. “You’re Ladybug!” He exclaimed, pointing at her.

“The one and only… I thought that because I already know you’re Cat Noir might as well tell you I’m Ladybug, didn’t go as smoothly as I wanted it to though.” She smiled awkwardly and continued. “Well, yea I thought we could make some cookies for Tikki too. That’s why I was talking about Plagg’s obsession, Tikki is a sucker for sweets.”

“Wow, what are you talking about bugaboo? You did that so swiftly, I’m impuuressed. I didn’t exactly ease you into the idea, you just…  _ saw _ .”

“In your defense, you weren’t planning on letting the cat out of the bag.” She smirked.

“You’re getting better at punning I see!” Adrien raised a brow.

“C’mon, let’s finish making these.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she reached for the chocolate chips. “I think I should stick to making baked goods. Making puns is your job.” She winked.

“It was fun while it lasted.” He shrugged and smiled. They sat in the living room, with Marinette’s parents and played video games with them while they waited for their cookies. A great way to end the day, video games, chocolate chip cookies, and each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it all the way, through this very cheesy fic. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
